


You Love Her

by borrowedlight



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Code Black - Freeform, F/M, Hospital, Love, Love Triangle, Romance, er - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlight/pseuds/borrowedlight
Summary: Set after s3e10 - Ethan takes Rox to the military hospital leaving things unsaid with Leanne.





	You Love Her

“Please take care of my girl, she’s all I have.” 

Ethan turned to face Rox’s aunt when he felt her desperate grasp on his arm. “Jae Eun, why do you trust me?”

“Because you love her.”

The elevator doors closed, filling the elevator with an eerie silence. Ethan looked down, Jae Eun’s words echoing in his mind. He swallowed loudly before turning away from the metal doors to face Leanne - the only other person in the elevator aside from him and Rox. Leanne’s head was down, her focus on the unconscious woman below her.

“She’s right, isn’t she?” Leanne looked up from Rox’s unconscious expression, continuing to compress the BVM that was keeping the oxygen moving through Rox’s lungs. “You love her.” 

Ethan looked down to Rox, concern pooling in his eyes. “I need her to live.”

The words hitched in her throat slightly, “that’s not what I asked.”

Ethan silently tore his gaze from Leanne to the gauze wrapped tightly around Rox’s head. He went to respond but before he could, the elevator doors opened revealing a military-equipped medical helicopter, its blades violently chopping the air.

“Let’s go.” Leanne bellowed loudly above the roaring helicopter sounds. She began to pull the gurney out with one hand using the other to continue pumping O2 into Rox’s lungs - not giving Ethan a chance to respond as his silence was an answer all in its own. Leanne and Ethan were assisted by the emergency evac team, who helped get Rox secured into the helicopter. Leanne watched as the camouflage uniforms stabilized her vertebrate to the bed below her, aligning her head and neck under a brace.

“Leanne --” His blue eyes not leaving her’s.

Leanne shook her head and held up her hand to prevent him from continuing. “It’s okay, Ethan. I understand. She needs you.” She took a couple of steps backward, signaling the pilot to begin take off. 

As the aircraft began to ascend, not once did Ethan’s electric blue eyes leave hers. 

Leanne brought her hands to the sides of her neck, holding down the violently wind-whirling hair that tickled at her face. She watched as Ethan’s head shook heavily, his lips parting -- a silent apology. “I understand!” She yelled once more before the sound of the aircraft completely drowned her out. It wasn’t long before the chopper reached the precise elevation and began hovering forward. She could see Ethan looking down at her through the small circular window on the side of the aircraft. Without turning, Leanne continued to back up slowly - swallowing harshly as the helicopter floated from sight. 

A heavy sigh left her body as she leaned against the cement wall next to the elevator doors. Closing her eyes, she felt a warm tear leave the corner of her eye and slip down her cheek. Her heart wrenched knowing she finally understood what she had suspected all along. She gently but repeatedly knocked the back of her head against the cold wall, biting her lip as she did so. Anything to distract herself from the pain she was feeling deep in her chest. With a final sigh, she sent her fingers down the rough cement surface searching for the down button. Pressing her fingertips into the cool metal button, she opened her stinging eyes and pushed herself from the wall. The elevator doors opened with a loud ding and a swift current of air. She wiped the moisture from under her eyes fearing that someone may get on at the next floor to a blubbering doctor.

Leanne shook her head at herself, she felt silly reacting the way she was. The two of them had never openly admitted to being in a relationship which puzzled her as to why she was feeling this so harshly. Running her nose along her sleeve, she waved some air into her face before the doors dinged and revealed an elderly couple. Leanne stepped back and out of their way, smiling as best as she could. They were holding hands, which was sweet but caused her to roll her eyes -- just what she needed right now. Not only did it make her think of Ethan and the many times his fingers tickled at her plam, but also of her late husband. 

‘No, Leanne. Don’t go there.’ she spoke to herself.

The elevators dinged again, “Sorry, excuse me.” She murmured. “This is my stop.” She walked out of the elevator and turned left to go check on her patients. 

‘Get with it, Leanne.’ she disciplined herself. ‘You have patients. Now is no time for emotions.’

Taking her time, she walked to sides and checked on the grown twin brothers she had been treating with Doctor Guthrie. They had never known about each other and it was oddly comforting to see them connect -- it provided a slight distraction from the way she was feeling. Looking at her watch, Leanne realized her shift was soon over. Signing the brothers’ discharge papers, she smiled and left for the lockeroom to change. 

She opened her locker to find a picture of her, Jesse, and Ethan at one of the hospital’s galas. The photo was taped up on the inside of her locker just below the ventilation grooves, thin pieces of scotch tape holding up each corner. Shaking her head she exhaled heavily. Ethan was looking down at her in the picture with his hand placed lightly on her gowned lower back. He was in a tux, his hair slicked back and looking as handsome as ever. Jesse stared blankly at the camera aching in discomfort - tuxedos being his least favourite thing to wear. Her eyes trickled over to her own face. She stood tucked neatly between the two men, unaware of Ethan’s focus, wearing her mother’s small smile. Leanne worked her index finger into the corner of the photo, scratching the tape off before her mind could remind her of all the good things that unfolded that night. Things like the secretive around-the-corner-kisses and the walking home hand-in-hand. She picked at the tape’s corners a little faster until she could pull the photo paper from her locker door. Inspecting the photo a little closer, she folded Ethan’s side backwards and out of sight, leaving her and Jesse at the gala alone. Taping it back up with the side still folded under, she grabbed her stuff and closed the thin metal door. Leaving one hand resting on the cool metal, she sighed before turning and leaving the room.

Pulling into her driveway, she sighed -- relieved that the day was finally over. Once in the house, she let her shoulder bag slide down her arm and collapse onto the cold pale floor below her. She stepped forward and closed the front door behind her, the sound echoing in the entryway. For a home that used to be so full of life, noises coming from every corner, the quiet void was something she had grown accustomed to. Today, the silence was even more welcoming as she didn’t have to worry about holding back her emotions.

Numbly setting her keys in the bowl beside her, she then pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and set it down with her keys. She shrugged off her shoes and slipped her tired feet in the most welcoming and comfy slippers she had waiting by the door. Leanne pulled her hair up into a lazy ponytail before she walked towards the kitchen where she opened the fridge to scan the items for something appealing to eat. Shaking her head, she closed its door and instead stretched onto her tippy toes to grab a wine glass. She tried not to use alcohol as a bad day’s crutch, especially given the history she had with it after her family passed, but today she would make an exception. Grabbing the neck of the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other, she dragged her body up the stairs and towards the bathroom. 

The bathtub handle squealed a bit she turned it on. She ran her hand underneath the water, checking it’s temperature. Hot. Just how she liked it. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she took a sip. She hummed as she liquid went down her throat and into her stomach, instantly warming her. She tried to rid herself of the lump in her throat, the words Ethan said echoing voraciously in her mind. Setting the wine glass to the side of the tub, she grabbed a clip and pinned up her hair making sure to grab the escaping piece falling towards her neck. Sinking her body into the water, she held her breath as the steam teased at her face. Leanne leaned her neck back onto the rim of the tub and closed her eyes, only to open them when she reached for a sip of wine. 

Oblivious of her surroundings, Leanne pondered the day’s events completely unaware of her buzzing cell phone downstairs. Ethan’s name briefly flashed on her phone’s screen before it faded to black.The cell phone lit up one more time with a notification that Ethan had called and left her a message.


End file.
